Complex daze (Until I find a better name)
by Chaser-Cya
Summary: Duo tells how his best freinds Herro and Sano get together.


Title: Complex daze--until I think of a better name  
  
Author: Chaser  
  
Warnings: AU, several mentions of misc. anime characters, Cursing, and weird if you ask me.  
  
Disclaimer: ok now if I owned anything worth wild, does anyone really think I would be doing this...  
  
Archive: www.geocities.com/daggersplendens/index.html (when I get to it)  
  
Author notes: Basically Duo tells the story of how Heero and Sano get together. A cross over kinda thing if you could call it that. I don't think I'll continue this. It's not worth it in my opinion but I might change my mind later.  
  
Feedback: Yeah sure why not  
  
Complex Daze  
  
" Hey Duo do me a favor?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
" Come on! You're his friend. "  
  
" So what?"  
  
" He'll listen to you."  
  
" Shows how much you know Sano."  
  
" Come on do it! As a friend."  
  
" Haven't I been clear enough dude...NO!"  
  
" Fine you won't help me...your only male friend in this shitty place. FINE! Let's see who's gonna bring your man or shall I say the guy you think wants you, around anymore. "  
  
" So who gives a shit. There are other men. "  
  
" That's so true but only one Wufei."  
  
" Cheap shot!! And I'll think about it." I said as I got up from the bench I was sitting on and walked away. " I'll think about it I said." I screamed as he gave me a funny look.  
  
Turning the corner I headed towards the makeshift bakery. It was one of my favorite stops in the whole complex.  
  
Oh I almost forgot by the way I'm Duo or as my friend calls me Duo `I don't give a fuck' Maxwell, and unlike many stories you've probably read I'm not the most popular, finest or smartest boy around. That's Kenshin and Trunks. I'm well...I'm most known for getting in trouble, my friend Heero and I that is. Though I get into a hell of a lot more trouble than he does but hey who's counting. Heero's cool kinda uptight and sometimes has this thing with revenge at will knock not only your socks off but sometimes your block too. However I gotta love him for it or he'll tell all my dirty secrets.  
  
I should tell you we all go to the Complex. It as another name but everyone just calls it the complex or Plex for short. The Plex is huge. It's like a small southwest town. There are gates around the whole thing. We have all the fixings like a town. You know stores, libraries, a lot of buildings, and several school buildings for different levels and ages. We all live in dorms. The older kids or the most violent ones get rooms to all themselves. Other than that most of us share. It's like a boarding school for kids who are kinda of different. You know us kids one day might take over the world.  
  
Like Sano, despite he kinda dense and as like no clue that he's actually cute and people check him out. He's a computer whiz. He builds super computers. The kinds that have A.I and are like real people. I'm a thief plain and simple. I have this compulsive disorder as my parents put it. If it sits there too long I have to take it. Hell if it was there for too long, no one really wanted it or they'd have taken it sooner. If it's not nailed down it's free game and if it is I'll probably take that too. Oh yeah and I can contort my body to fit into just about anything. Something about I have rubbery bones or something like that. I don't really know and really don't give a fuck either.  
  
Oh I should tell you now I'm going to be telling you the story of my uptight and anal friend. Sorry folks I can't describe him any other way. Anyway, how my uptight and anal friend and my other friend; who's kinda dense and what not; got together. Yeah I only have two. So what if Sano's kind of a weirdo whose family named all their kids with the perfix `suke', all 5 of them. Shinosuke, Kyosuke, Sasuke, Sanosuke, and the last one who you know was unloved and his parents ran out of names, Hayatosuke. Talk about no imagination.  
  
Anyway Sano's been trying to get Heero to go to some stupid party and I know he's not going wanna go. Most of the kids from the complex are going and he's not a people person. So let me tell you what happens...  
  
While siting outside the bakery Heero shows up. Like clockwork he is there at exactly 2pm.  
  
" Hello ugly." Heero greeted me.  
  
" What's up fatso."  
  
" You know you gonna get fat eating like that." he said as I shoved another crème cone in my mouth.  
  
" So ya gonna get uglier."  
  
" So then you'll finally have someone to relate to." he said with a smirk.  
  
" FUCKA YOU."  
  
" You jealous of me?"  
  
" NO, I'm cute your fat."  
  
" And happy." Now there was a lie. Heero had an obsession with his weight. He never wanted to be fat and ugly as he put it. So he worked out like a nut without the shell. Then complained he was getting too big. See I told you anal.  
  
"Yeah so like anyway. How was your day fatty?"  
  
" Eh...same old shit, different building. I tell you if this shit keeps up I'm gonna have to move to a different Plex. One were they actually teach you something.  
  
"No..." I mocked him.  
  
" Yeah man, I got another one today{1} and it wasn't even my fault. That dumb bitch Relena was following me around again."  
  
" Tell her to leave you alone." I said while licking the crème off the top of my fourth cone.  
  
" I did that but she's creepy man and she keeps talking about I'm hers and shit. That shits not normal."  
  
I began to laugh. Relena the psycho chem. girl from hell. She was the smartest person here but she was a little coo-coo-nut-nut when it came to Heero. In her mind they were going to be together someday and Heero was just going through a self-discovery phase. I'm sorry but if you've been checking out guys since you knew that looking at them bathe gave you a wood and when you sit in your room which is covered with pictures of tall beefy naked men and fondle yourself. I think that's far beyond discovery phase. Beside she's creepy. She not bad looking she kinda pretty if you go for that blonde, bug bite chested kind of women. Relena the chem. girl is strange because here at the complex we all have our little talents right. Hers is that she knows just about every chemical compound and it's associates by color and smell. She could mix up an atom bomb with Ajax and sweat but the child likes to work with acid. She says that she has found every use for acid known to man and a few we  
really don't wanna know about.  
  
Anyway back to my story. Where was I...oh yeah outside the bakery.  
  
" So how many you have now?" I asked him.  
  
" 162."  
  
" Damn that's not bad, I got like 443 already and I'm still here."  
  
" You have how many?"  
  
"443...last time I checked."  
  
" How the hell did you get that many demits and are still here?"  
  
" Cuz I'm cute damn you. They can't get rid of me. "  
  
" You're never getting out of here."  
  
" Nope! I'm gonna be here `til I see this place burn baby. "  
  
" You're sick you know that."  
  
"Yeah yeah... Oh before I forget...you wanna go to a party?"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Do you?"  
  
" Depends. What's up?"  
  
"Well you see it's like this. My friend is having a party and I told him I had a friend who was kinda cute and didn't have a man."  
  
" Oh hell no. NO hook ups! I am not going! No, no, no..."  
  
"Wait! "  
  
" Fuck no! Last time you hooked me up. I was stuck with that behemoth Kahuna or what ever his name was."  
  
"Oh come on it wasn't that bad."  
  
" Wasn't that bad. The boy blocked out the fucking sun. He sat down and the earth shook. He almost sat on me. "  
  
" Well you said you liked them big." I smirked.  
  
" Yeah big as in tall and muscular. Not big round giants."  
  
I started to laugh at that. The look on Heero's face was priceless. He looked like the memory of that night haunts him. Kahuna was nice and all but looked like mini-skyscraper and was a food major.  
  
" Beside he want's to find out who would be dumb enough to be my friend."  
  
" Isn't he you're friend?"  
  
" Yea but he don't count. I've known him for years."  
  
" No."  
  
" Come on Heero. We'll just go for half and hour tops and then we out."  
  
" Promise?"  
  
" Yea whatever."  
  
" Fuck that no. Last time you left me in the middle of nowhere."  
  
" Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No man!"  
  
" Come on Heero. I paid you back those 60 bucks anyway."  
  
" No!"  
  
After hours of me pleading and parting with 50 bucks, Heero finally gave in and said yes. I'm gonna make Sano gimme those 50 bucks back too. I worked hard to blackmail that out of the janitor.  
  
" So what does this guy look like?" Heero asked as we sat in his room. Heero was one of the lucky ones to get a single room. Most people were afraid of him. He had a tendency to be violent towards others who pissed him off.  
  
" Well he's about 6'6, kinda long but short black hair, really creamy brown eyes, strong body, brains and drive. And last time I checked he looked good naked."  
  
" What!? Did you just say he looked good naked?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" You been with him? I don't do that kinda shit. "{2}  
  
" Ill!! Me and Sano... I think not! Let me explain. I known him since like my first day here, many, many moons ago. And well every 2 years we show each other how much we've grown."  
  
" Umm... That makes no sense."  
  
"It started out when I was like 7 and we were making fun of each other. I said he was dickless and he called me an ugly girl and we flashed each other. Since then it became like a game. We insult each other and then flash each other to prove our points. Now it's just a ritual of sorts.  
  
" Oh..." he said looking like I had grown monkeys on my face.  
  
" Yeah and since he's like two years older than me. We only do I now when I go up a level. "  
  
"Yeah ok...only you. So what's this friends name do I know him."  
  
" No you have no friends remember."  
  
" Don't make me hurt you."  
  
" Yeah right you hurt me. Anyhow, It's Sanosuke Sagara.  
  
" Oh he's Asian?"  
  
" Like Duh!! So are you. What thought you were the only fruity Asian?" I said as I giggled and was pushed off the bed.  
  
{1} Demerits  
  
{2} A rule we have--no screwing or dating friends leftovers.  
  
Tbc...maybe if I feel like it. 


End file.
